The Great Mouse Detective 2
by Nosedivefan01
Summary: It's been five years since Olivia's case. But what happens when her father goes missing again. What happens when Basil actually has a daughter of his own to cause trouble. Rated T for language, violence, and suggested murder.
1. The Beginning

_Alright, I hadn't seen this movie forever, and just the other day I watched it and it brought back a lot of memories. I decided I had to write a fanfic about it. So, be gentle because this is my first Great Mouse Detective fic. I hope you like it. Oh, by the way. This is a long time after their last case. I know it is narrated by Dr. Dawson, but it too hard to do it that way. Sorry. _

It had been five years since ten year old Olivia. four years since eleven, now fifteen, year old Elizabeth, and four years since Sarah, Elizabeth's mother's, death.

Dr. Dawson walked in the room to find basil sitting in his chair playing his violin.

"Ah, hello Old Chap." Said Basil, putting the violin down and greeting the old mouse.

"Ah, hello Basil. Have you seen Elizabeth?" asked Dr. Dawson. a sudden look of worry crossed Basil's face.

"You haven't seen her?" asked Basil in shock. No sooner had he spoken, the door opened and the young mouse walked in.

"Liz!" said Basil, relieved that she was home and safe.

"Calm down, Dad. I went out to eat. Ever since your maid quit, there's never food around here, plus, you were out late and taking too long." She said.

"Ah yes, well next time a note would be nice." He said, trying to hold his temper.

"Alright, next time I'll write a note." She said, picking up his violin and beginning to play.

It had four years since her mother was murdered and she had been down in the dumps since. Basil felt guilty in a way. After Ratigan died, a new villian popped up. His name was Redeye. His left eye was red and he was a rat who wanted to be called a mouse all the time. He was the same exact of Ratigan and Basil could have sworn they had been brothers. four years ago, he figured out that Basil had a family. He was divorced, but they were still his family. Liz had been only eleven. Sarah had divorced Basil after a life threatening situation and left him, taking Liz with her. Afterwards, Redeye found then and kidnapped them both. He had left Liz for dead at some point in the case and had murdered Sarah while Basil and Liz could do nothing but watch. Basil swore to take care of Liz and never let the same thing happen.

His thoughts were broken by a knock on the door. He opened the door to a young lady crying in a tissue. He also noticed something familiar about her. it was her eyes and nose.

"Ah, hello young lady." He said, trying to welcome her.

"Oh Basil, it's just aweful. My father's been kidnapped again!" She said throwing herself into his arms. He was astonished and jumped back.

"Basil, don't you recognize me?" She said in astonishment. Dawson walked behind him just then.

"!" She said, rushing pass Basil and throwing herself into his arms.

'Who is this?' mouthed Basil. 'I don't know.' dawson mouthed back. She came out of the hug and looked around. She saw the violin sitting in the chair.

"Oh, I see you got a new violin after I broke the last one." She said, giggling. At that moment, Basil figured out who this was.

"Olivia! Is that you? God, it's been a while. How have you been?"

"Horrible. My father's been kidnapped again. This time though it was a different bat. It wasn't Fidget, this one had an eyepatch, though I don't know which eye, and a red scarf." She said. Everyone had no clue that Liz was still in the room.

"Ridget." she said. Olivia looked up.

"Oh, Basil who is that?" She asked, motioning to the other mouse.

"Oh, Liz meet Olivia. Olivia, meet my daughter Liz." He said, introducing them.

"Oh my god! There is so much resemblance." Said Olivia, looking them over.

"Who are you?" asked Liz curiously.

"I'm Olivia Flaversham, or flangerhanger, whatever works." She said. Basil cracked a smile. It'd been a while since he heard that one.

"Oh, I see and your father has gone missing, again did you say?" Said Liz.

"Yes. basil helped me recover him last time. He was kidnapped by Ratigan before. But, Ratigan is dead, though he does have a bat henchman just the same." Said Olivia.

"Olivia dear," stated Basil getting ready to break the news, "your father has been kidnapped by Ridget. He works for Redeye. He does the same things that Ratigan had done, but he's so much more murderous." He looked down in guilt for a moment, "He killed Liz's mother." He said. Olivia gasped. Liz stood completely still, almost as still as a statue.

"Liz dear?" said Basil. she came out of her trance.

"Dad, I miss her." She said. He hugged her. Than he realized she wanted to go. He didn't want her to go though. He couldn't bare it if anything was to happen to her.

"Dad, I'm going. I have unsettled buisness with that..." She trailed off.

"You most certainly am not." He said, grabbing her jacket away from her. It was the same detective coat he had. When she wore it, people said they looked so much alike.

"Dad, I'm going." she shouted.

"I said no!" He shouted.

"Why not!" She said.

"Because, I'm the father and your the child who obeys me because I gave you an order." He shouted.

"Oh fine, your hiness, maybe if I lock myself in my room for an eternity. Than you'll be satified!" She said, curtsying, than turning toward her room and walking away.

"That would make me the happiest mouse ever!" He shouted. She slammed the door. Olivia and Dawson looked at eachother.

"Come, we've not a moment to loose." He said, turning and heading for the door. They walked out.

"OOH, the nerve of that man!" She said, kicking the wall. a picture of her, her mother and Basil, obviously taken a long time ago, fell off the wall. She picked it a up and realized a crack in it. She looked out the window and saw Basil storming away with the other two following him.

She snuck out and grabbed her coat. She was about to walk out the door when she realized that Basil was upset the last time she didn't leave him a note when she left. She grabbed a piece of paper and a quil.

_Dear Dad, _

_I'm sorry and I know this will make you even madder at me, but i went after Redeye. When I have him in cuffs, I'll come home and take any punishment you give me. I'm not a weakling. You should know that. I'm **your **daughter and can do anything you can do. I'll show you. I'll have Redeye behind bars soon. _

_Love lots, _

_Liz_

She looked it over and walked out the door.


	2. The pub

_Alright, for this chapter, Liz is going to get in trouble. But the big question is, with Redeye, or her father. Maybe both. These are the questions that haunt me in my dreams when I'm asleep. Sorry, I got that line from my best friend. The Great Mouse Detective is not mine in any way, shape or form. the only characters that belong to me are Liz, Redeye and Ridget. Anyone who wants to use these characters must ask my permission first please. Oh, and Ridget's origin MIGHT come up in this chapter. It all depends on whether or not it's this chapter or the next chapter. _

"Olivia, my how you've grown." Said Dawson, trying to make conversation while they walked down the street. Toby had passed away of old age six months ago, and the new dog Holmes had adopted was not fully trained by Basil, yet.

"Why thank-you, Doctor." She said.

"Basil, if you don't mind me asking, what exactly are we doing." asked Olivia. Basil realized that he only stormed out because he was upset at Liz.

"Well, Olivia, I meant for you to lead us to the sight of the crime. I guess I sort of forgot to let someone besides myself lead this one time." He said, motioning for her to take over the lead.

"Well, we just got back from Scotland. We had sold our home planning to stay there longer than we had. my father and his brother got in a fight while we were there, and my father stormed out, I followed after him and my uncle slammed the door on us. We were in our hotel room at the time." She said.

"Did you tell the hotel manager." asked Dawson.

"Actually, yes." She said. Then she turned in shame.

"What is it?" asked basil.

"I never even thought of The Great Mouse Detective." She said blushing. "the hotel manager had to tell me to search for the famous detective if my father had gone missing." She looked down. "But then I looked down in shame. I couldn't imagine your reaction would be as it was when you heard my father was missing... again!" She said. "I expected you to be sort of cross with me about how I always seem to lose him, and how I should probably get a leash for him, or something." She continued. "But you just said, 'we've not a moment to lose' the way you always did." She said.

"Is this it?" asked Dawson.

"Yes, we were on the third flour in room 312." She said. They walked in.

"Ah, hello ." She said, greeting the man like an old friend. The mouse behind the counter wore small lense glasses, a black suit with a red yellow striped tie. He had brown tuffs of hair and a mustache.

"Hello, young Olivia. I see you found our famous mouse detective." Said Mr. Garrison. He reached out to shake hands with Basil. He welcomed the handshake.

"Ah, . I see you've had less bandits in your hotel for the past three months. Remember, just call when you suspect someone." Said Basil, revealing that he had done many cases with this mouse in the past.

"Well do, Mr. Basil." he said. "Now, how can I help you?" He said, resuming his post. They explained their story and he allowed them in the room.

* * *

Liz looked around the alley way. She wore a coat like her father's, though they wore nothing alike underneath. he wore sweater vests, and buttoned shirts, and ties. She wore a blue tank top, and black pants, which were just right, seeming how it was dark out. I also forgot to mention, she had inherited barely anything from Sarah. She inherited most from Basil, including her long curly brown hair, which fell to the middle of her back. She inherited that from her grandmother on her father's side.

"I'll make you proud, dad." She said. She looked around and realized she had reached where the water connects to the riverfront. She knew that this was the same pub that her father had gone to. She quickly pulled out her backpack, filled with many disguises.

She tied her hair up in a bun and slipped on the black wig, which had hair down to the shoulders. She pulled out a red belly shirt and very tight jeans. She would make heads turn, which is what grown women tried to do in these pubs. She figured Redeye would be much smarter than that to take Ratigan's old hideout, but she had to try.

"Hello sweet thang!" said numerous guys. They also tried to grab her ass, which is when she punched one of them dead in the face. that's when they stopped grabbing her ass and just complimented her. She went to a table. She wasn't even sure if this was the place. Her dad had told her about that case numerous times, but she wasn't sure which pub it might of been. a woman came over. she was plump, had curly hair, and wore a purple dress and apron.

"What's your pleasure hun?" She said.

"I'll have a beer." She said. The woman started to walk away. "Oh, and I just got into port, I'm looking for a buddy of mine." she said her fake ancent. "Maybe you've heard of him. Goes by the name of Nigel. Nigel Redeye?" She said.

everyone stopped and gasped at her. She just looked around and smiled. Now she knew she was in the right place. The woman started to say something, then stopped.

"Never heard of him." She walked away to give the order to the other guy. she turned her head to the stage.

So far every performance had been a disaster. a man came over to her and said, "Hello, my name is Jenkins. Mr. Jenkins. We're having trouble with the stage performance, and we need you to do a little performance.

"Alright." She said in her fake ancent. "I can sing and dance."

"Can you shake your ass?" He said smiling.

"When do I start?" She said, walking with him backstage.

* * *

"Basil, look." said Dawson, holding up a earring. Basil snatched it from him. They had been suspecting the hotel this whole time.

"Well done Dawson." He said. He ran back towards the stairs. "Quickly, this may lead us to finishing this case as fast as ever!' He ran down the stairs and they were back to Bakerstreet in the blink of an eye.

Basil observed it carefully. "The thing that wore this was in quite a hurry, if he didn't even notice it was ripped out of his ear. a scrap of an ear is still in it. It was batskin, so our best guest is Fidget. It is of the purest iron made near the ocean. Dawson," said Basil turning to his colleage, "I'm sorry to say, but I think we have to go back to the same pub as last time." Dawson got a look of concern across his face.

"But Basil. I threw those clothes away years ago."

"Oh, don't worry. I've got spares. Remember, this time check the drinks, and we won't even ask if she knows Redeye. We'll just go back to the same trap door when the counter is unoccupied. Until then, we will just have a drink and watch a few performances.

* * *

Liz looked out in the audience and dreaded what she saw. Hopefully her dad wouldn't recognize her, because right when she got on the stage, she saw him and two others walk in the door, Olivia and Dawson. It was a good desguise, but in the end, she knew her father's eyes. She started singing and knew she would need help in this next performance. She had already performed Concrete angel, broken, and Circus. they seemed to like the ones she danced to better. She went to Mr. Jenkins quickly after that last performance.

"I can't perform again." She said.

"Why not, they love ya hon." He said, setting down some ropes. "Why can't you perform?"

"Well..." she thought of a better reason than the one she had. "I don't have anyone to sing with me. it's a duet, and I need a guy to do the part." Mr. Jenkins went out into the crowd and went straight to Basil!

"Excuse me sir, do you know Ding Ding Dong?" he asked.

"Yeah, my daughters plays it as loud as she can. I know every word." He said. "Why?"

"We need you to sing with our singer." Basil stood up to follow him, then he turned to Dawson.

"Dawson, keep your eyes peeled for a time when the counter won't be crowded, than signal me with three sneezes in a row. Make sure they're loud enough for me to hear." He whispered.

"Mr. Jenkins, I can't work with that man." Liz said when he got back to her.

"Oh, he'll be great for the act." He said, walking by her trying to ignore her protests. Basil walked behind stage at that moment.

"Ah, hello young lady, and what's your name?" He asked her. She used her fake accent.

"My name, sir, is Beth." She said. Her full name was Elizabeth. Beth was also another name for it, and she usually used it as her disguise name.

"Ah, my name, miss, is Harold Ginna." He said. Ooh, that was a good name, but now she knew he didn't know it was her. They went out on the stage. Basil started dancing to the music as it started to play.

_oh, you touch my tra la la_ he said to the music.

She started dancing to the music and singing lalalalala.

_deep in the night, I'm looking for some fun. Deep in the night, I'm looking for love. Deep in the night, I'm looking for fun. Deep in the night, I'm looking for some... _

She started to sing the girl part. "You tease me, oh please me, I want you to be my love toy. Come near me, don't fear me, I just can't get enough of you boy!" She sang. Basil looked at her strangley and stopped dancing and just stared at her.

"Liz?"

_Okay, keep reviewing. The more reviews, the more updating. _


	3. Sarcasm hurts

_Alright, here we are. I told you Liz would get in trouble. Her dad didn't seem too happy with finding her at a PUB now did he. Well, I guess you'll have to keep reading to find out what happens next, cause honestly, I don't know how I could explain it without giving everything away. _

"Elizabeth Victoria of Bakerstreet!" Basil shouted once they were offstage. "What do you think you were doing, dancing and singing like that in a club like this?" He said.

"I was trying to find Redeye, which shows that I found out before you did where he could possibly be." She said.

"Do you know the entrance of where the entrance is?" He asked challenging.

"Not yet but-"

"Oh, not yet. Bummer, than how would I know where it is even though you've been here much much longer than I have." He said sarcastically.

"Dad, please not now."

"Oh, no. I wouldn't dream about lecturing you or grounding you or even rubbing anything in your face at a time like this." He said. She hung her head, but then something caught her eye. She saw the lady in a purple dress helping someone out of the trap door. It was Redeye! behind him came a bat.

"Uh, dad." she said.

"Wait, hold on, don't tell me, you've figured out where the entrance is and you know where Redeye is." He said, even more sarcastically than before.

"Actually yes." She said.

"Don't lie. You're going home now!" He said, getting back to being the serious detective he was.

"Alright than, I'm sick of people here anyways, I wanna go home!" She said. He noticed how she directed _people_ at him. He felt a little hurt and bad that he didn't let her stay and work on the case. But, at the same time, he knew he was doing it for her own good, to save himself from losing another family member he cared dearly about.

Liz walked out the door than looked behind her to make sure that her dad wasn't following her. She then pulled out of her bag a grappling hook. She threw it on the roof and climbed on up. Out back, behind the Pub, she waited and listened. Redeye appeared with Ridget. another rat crept out of the shadows.

"How did we do." said the other rat, sounding a little rusty.

"Basil is in there, but he doesn't suspect a thing. Ridget did well in screwing up. His earring got ripped out of his ear, but thanks to the fact he bought it on the cost, they thought I was using your old hideout. Speaking of which, your old cape was not down there."

'what?' she thought. 'Who is he talking too?'

"Good, good. You're much useful than your brother was, Ridget." Said the other rat. "Fidget was useless, and unlike him, you can fly. And, I guess you'll have to find a new cape then. I wouldn't dare show up after so many years looking like this." He continued. He then stepped from the shadows. He was in a torn up monkey suit. He had unstraightened black hair on top of his head. He was big in many things.

"You've never looked so good, Uncle Ratigan." Said Redeye.

**gasp** She recognized him from her father's old pictures of him. Apparently her gasp was too loud. They looked up and she ducked down. She peaked over the edge to see if they had suspected anything when she was suddenly picked up from above. She then realized that Ridget had caught her.

"Let me go!" She hollered. He then covered her mouth with a hankercheif, to make sure no one knew she was there. he lowered her to the ground. Redeye and Ratigan tied her up.

"OH SHIT!" she thought.

* * *

"Who does she think she is. Trying to make me believe she stayed home, than suddenly Just popping up out of nowhere at a Pub, and then telling me she knows where Redeye is. And then just going home." Said Basil, trying to piece out how she could possibly have figured so much out and appeared at all those places before him and what her next move would be. Finally, he decided to leave those matters alone and decided it was inheritance.

"Basil, look. There's light up ahead. Are you sure you rememeber the way." Said Dawson, Olivia following Dawson through the pipes.

"Oh, of course." Said Basil, looking up ahead and opening the bars. He lifted it up for them to get out. They sneaked up into the ale barrel and walked in as if to surprise a bunch of people. They found nothing.

"He's not here." Said Basil, looking to the ground. they quickly walked back to Bakerstreet to find a way to track Redeye. When he got there, he found a note left for him on the table.

He read it aloud for the rest of them. (see chapter 1 for note. I'm not going to rewrite it, mostly because I can't rewrite it perfectly, okay. Sorry, if you can't remember it perfectly, go back to the other chapter)

"She's gone. I knew I shouldn't have been so hard on her." Said Basil, almost to himself. He then realized she must have felt like he had when, five years ago, Ratigan had started gloating, when Basil had found his hideout, how Ratigan, himself, had won and how he was so much better than Basil. he suddenly looked down in guilt.

"Dawson, she's gone after that rat. I've got to find her." He said. He left the house, following her tracks, which weren't as fresh as he thought they should have been. He pointed this out to the other two.

"Well, Basil, maybe she just said she would go home to throw you off." Said olivia. Basil than realized that she had said, out of nowhere, that she would go home. She never went home when she said she would.

"Olivia, you're absolutly right!" Said Basil. "Quickly, we must get back to the pub." He said, rushing in the direction of the Ocean. They were going in they're disguises again.

* * *

"With you as bait, my dear, Basil won't know what hit him." Said Redeye, holding her close as she was tied up. She pushed away and he untied her. She wasn't fast enough, though, and he threw her in a cage.

"You vile RAT!" She shouted at him. He stopped short.

"Excuse me?" He said.

"I think you heard me perfectly clear." She said.

"Oh, perfectly." He said. He then thought to himself.

"Too bad Felicia got torn apart by those damn dogs." He said to Ratigan as soon as he got back to him.

"Yes, it is too bad." Said Ratigan, in his own little world.

"Yes, well I believe she'll be terrific bait. Her mother was just as good." he said, gazing at himself in a reflection.

"Right, I remember that. You didn't have to show yourself as a murderer. You could have at least played around with it, not just kill her on the spot. Of course, the look on Basil's face, and the way she hid the little girl's face when it happened, it was sort of worth it." Said Ratigan. He hadn't been able to show himself, but he had seen it happen.

"Now, all we do is wait for Basil to find us." Said Redeye, looking at Ratigan.

"Yes, and now we wait." Said Ratigan.

* * *

"Basil!" Said Dawson, standing over a bag. Basil and Olivia ran over. They had been inspecting out back behind the Pub when Dawson found a big clue. In the shadows was Liz's backpack.

"No." said basil, looking at it. He looked all over it. He found her many disguises and crafts. Then, he found a note, one that was not written in her hand.

He read it to himself, then handed it to Dawson. Dawson read it aloud.

_alright, that's it for that chapter. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Oh, and thanks for the reviews, from my number 1 fan. Like I said, I'll update as soon as I can. _


	4. the letter that started it all

_Alright, sorry for the big cliffhanger. Alright, so in this chapter, I still don't know how to explain it without giving it away, so, here's the story..._

_Dear Basil, _

_I have taken your daughter with me this time. Trust me, I won't make the same mistake of leaving her for dead this time, trust me. I have taken her to Ratigan's old hideout. You will meet me here at 8 sharp if you wish to see her ALIVE again. If you bring anyone with you, I'll make sure she doesn't survive this night. If you don't bring anyone, she might live. It's your choice. COME ALONE. _

_Yours truely, or not, _

_Nigel Redeye. _

Dawson finished reading.

"Oh my." Said Dawson. Basil had his head hung in shame, in guilt, in horrid dishonor.

"Dawson, I shouldn't have told her to go home. If she had been with us, maybe this wouldn't have happened." He said.

"What's the plan." Said Olivia.

"I'll go alone." Said Basil.

"Then what?" asked Olivia, tryig to think of what might happen next.

"I'll do what he asks." Said Basil, as a tear ran down his face.

"What!?" Said Olivia and Dawson.

"I haven't a plan. I don't know what I could do without endangering my daughter." He said. He slowly walked back into the pub. Meanwhile, Ridget flew into the pub after listening on the roof of the Pub.

* * *

Liz sat in the cage. _maybe I should have stayed home, or at least I shouldn't have gasped. Maybe then I could warn Basil about Ratigan's cold revenge._

"Ah, Elizabeth, are we enjoying our stay?" Asked Ratigan as he walked over in his new tuxedo and cape. His hair was all tidy. He looked just like he had in her father's picture, except he didn't wear a top hat.

"My father is going to kick your ass." She said. (using the same tone the kid used off of The Mummy Returns. If you haven't seen it, then I'm sorry.)

"Oh, yeah, sure, I highly doubt that." Said Redeye walking over. He pulled out a pocket watch. It said five minutes before eight.

"Mmm, your father should be here any minute now." At about that time, Ridget flew in.

"He's cooperating. he sees no other way then this and is coming alone." He reported.

"No! He can't." Screamed Liz. She felt tears coming to her eyes. She tried to fight them, but finally could not.

* * *

Basil looked around as he climbed out of the bars. He lifted it down quietly. He looked around. as soon as he walked was five feet from the ale barrel, a paper roled down saying, "Surprise!" a clown head froma jack in the box popped in out of nowhere. He saw the same mice and rats that had worked for Ratigan.

Redeye appeared at the entrance and walked down.

"Ah, hello Basil, so glad you could make it." He said.

"Redeye, where's my daughter." Said Basil, not fully in the mood for jokes.

"Oh, she's around. But first, seeming how this is YOUR surprise party, why not show you your surprise." He said, walking back up to the entrance.

_this can't possibly be good._ he thought.

"Ah, allow me to present, your surprise." He stepped back as Ratigan appeared in the entrance.

"ah, Basil, great scott, it's been years." He said, running down to stand in front of him.

"No, you fell. You're dead." Said Basil in astonishment.

Ratigan began his story.

"Of course I fell. I fell for so long, I thought I'd never stop. Finally, I started passing many poles of flags hanging out. I reached out and grabbed onto one. I broke my arm in the process, but I survived. I then scurried down. I didn't know where to go, so I went to my brother's place. I had not seen him in a while. When I realized that he was dead, though, I met my nephew, Redeye. Ever since, I've given him all the plans to all my wishes of dominance, and he's carried them out well, not to mention how many times he's miffed you." He said, laughing. everyone else laughed with him.

"But enough of that. You see, I've waited five years for my revenge." Said Ratigan.

"You ugly sewer rat. Isn't it clear to you that you've already gotten your revenge!" said Basil.

"You took my wife. You left my child for dead. Isn't that enough?" Said Basil.

"Redeye did that all himself. I've done nothing, yet, to get back at you." Said Ratigan. he then snapped his fingers and five of his henchmen brought out a cage.

"Let me out!" Came a voice from within.

"Liz!" Shouted Basil, trying to run over to her.

"Now then, here's the deal. You have to choose between two things. You're daughter. Or your own life." Said Ratigan, pulling out a gun and pointing it at Liz

"Life's full of tough decisions, ain't it." Said Redeye, dancing around Basil. Basil felt tears coming to his eyes as he looked at his little girl.

"Liz, no matter what happens, I only wanted to protect you." Said Basil.

"Daddy, don't say it." Said Liz, knowing who's life was going to be spared.

"Ratigan, if you're going to kill me, don't make Liz watch." Said Basil.

_Alright then, cliffhangers must be a specialty of mine, cause I seem to do it a lot. Alright, you know the drill. R&R. _


	5. Big Ben

_Alright, sorry for the cliffhanger. The big question for now, though. Will Basil be killed? This is the quesiton haunting me right now. anyways, r&r and read on, my fine readers, read on. _

Ratigan whistled and two of his henchmen left. they came back in a complete replica of the other hot air balloon that was wrecked in Big Ben. Basil looked at it odd. _wasn't he just going to kill me._ he thought. Ratigan answered his thoughts.

"I was just going to shoot her, but since it's you, I'm going to have a bit of fun." He said. He pushed Basil onto the hot air balloon, leaving Liz to look up helplessly. "How about the same place as last time, eh?" She heard Ratigan say before they sailed away.

"Daddy, don't!" she cried out. A memory flashed before her. It was when she was a little girl. She must have been six or seven. a really bad storm had hit town.

* * *

She huddled in her father's arms. she was crying because she was so scared. "Don't worry, Lizzy. It's just the storm. You see, the lightening is insulting the thunder. The thunder gets so mad, it booms it's replies back to the lightening." He said. Sarah came over and sat down, taking Liz on her lap. they were on the floor looking out at the rain.

"See Lizzy, the lightening is insulting the thunder by flashing about in waves. It makes the thunder mad."

"Why does the thunder get so mean." asked Liz. Basil walked over to sit down with them, Sarah leaned her head on his chest.

"Because, the thunder doesn't have a sense of humor." He said.

"Well, why does the lightening play jokes on the thunder?" Liz asked, trying to find some sort of explanation.

"Because the lightening is a born trickster. It practically tortures the thunder with it's many tricks. " said Sarah, looking up to Basil.

* * *

Liz came out from the memory. Right now, the thunder was Basil, and Ratigan was the lightening. Ratigan had played a joke, and Basil was supposed to blow up. but, for once, he didn't. Why not? He must have felt so helpless. Just like her. If only she could find a way out of there.

Then she saw it. She was being guarded by two mice, and there weren't any others seen for miles around. She reached through the bars of the cage and grabbed a wrench. She went over to where to mice were guarding her, right up against the cage.

_suckers_ she thought. she hit them both over the head and picked the lock with the wrench. She then caught a glimpse of another cage. She ran over and hit the two mice there with the wrench. There was an elderly mouse in there with spectacles and a mustache.

"Who are you?" She asked once she got him out.

"I'm Hiram. Hiram Flaversham. Who are you." He asked.

"I'm Liz. Elizabeth of Bakerstreet. What did they want with you." She asked.

"They wanted me to repair most of their working mechanisms, you know. Like that big blimp thing of his. I had to repair that, not to mention a lot of what was in that ale barrel. I've never gotten to see Professor Redeye's hideout. He would go back to his hideout, sending Ridget down with some food for me. He's being very secretive. and then the surprise I got when I saw Ratigan." He said

"Mr. Flaversham, your daughter's been looking for you. They're probably up above waiting for basil. They're not going to find him though. I'm his daughter and he just gave his life to save me." She said feeling a tear role down her cheek.

"Oh you poor dear. I hadn't even seen the resemblance. I feel so blind. Now, we're going to find the others. Now, I want you to tell me what happened."

She explained it all as they got out of the sewer. Then, she and Hiram explained it to the other two when they got out. Dawson started thinking after their story.

"Now, I wonder. Olivia, Flaversham. Do you remember what we did last time when we chased after Ratigan?" He said. He then got those two thinking.

"Look, there's a box of pills over there. We'll put it together over there." She said, running over. Then, Dawson saw some balloons about two blocks away (in mouse town wise). He went over and gathered them up. Flaversham found an old human baby shirt and tied it around the box once Dawson had the balloons. It took off almost at once and they had to jump on.

"It's already gone. Where could they possibly have gone?" asked Dawson, looking around.

"He said something about the same place as last time. I think he's going back to Big Ben." Said Liz. They let two of the balloons go at once and before Liz knew it, they were at the giant clock tower. She was right. the hot air balloon was parked. They looked over and realized that someone would have to man their little make ship hot air balloon. Flaversham would man it, and he wouldn't let Olivia go. Dr. Dawson stayed too.

* * *

"Basil, Basil, Basil." Said Ratigan, as he shoved Basil around on a turning gear.

"Why are you so willing to let me kill you!" He said. He pushed Basil again. Basil fell off and hit a gear below. Ratigan climbed down and picked him up by the collar. "I don't know about you, but I'm having fun." He said. He threw him on a vertical moving gear. It would move up and crush him on the top. Liz looked at the expression on Basil's face and knew he wouldn't do a thing. He looked so helpless.

She looked across from her and saw a rope swinging around in the air aimlessly.

She jumped on the rope and swung around to Basil. Ratigan looked up just in time to see Liz grab Basil.

Liz swung over and grabbed Basil off of the gear before he was crushed. They landed on solid ground and looked down. Ratigan had looked up, wondering what had happened, and where Basil and Liz were. He ran up on the gear and swung on top of the other gear that would have crushed Basil. He then swung over a rail and landed on the same solid ground as them. He looked at Liz with menacing eyes.

"You're in the way, just like your father." He said, walking toward her dangerously. Basil stood up to defend Liz. They walked backwards away from Ratigan. Basil in front, Liz in back. Liz suddenly hit a solid feature and realized they were trapped.

"Daddy." She whispered. He looked back and saw what she saw. He thought fast. He saw dust on the railing. He slid his hand across it as they were backing up, gathered it in his hand, and threw it in Ratigan's face.

"Jump Liz!" He shouted. they both jumped off and landed on a gear below them.

"You little..." said Ratigan, leaning over the railing and firing his gun after them. All Liz could do was run after her father and hope that he would miss her, unfortunately, that didn't happen. she felt a sharp pain in her side. She looked for her father, but he had already scurried out of the clock tower, obviously thinking Liz had been behind him.

"Dad." She struggled to say.

"Daddy's not coming. You know, I'm going to have fun." He said, stepping on her wrist, breaking it. She screamed in pain.

"So, how's the little detective doing now?" He asked, smiling.

He threw her across the room. She hit a gear, and felt something else crack, but she was too blinded by all the pain happening at once to know what it was.

"So, aren't you happy that daddy chose you instead of himself to be killed." He said, grabbing her by the neck. She grabbed onto his hands.

"Yes. He shouldn't have to die because of me." she choked out.

Ratigan stopped smiling, looking disapointed.

"Oh, that's too bad." Said Ratigan. He threw her again, and she felt a sharp pain in her leg. She screamed in agony.

* * *

Basil ran outside to see Ridget and Redeye tied up on the hot air balloon. He looked for an explanation from Dawson about everything.

"They were about to come in a corner you and Liz, so we interveined." He said, smiling to himself.

"Ah, well we gotta get out of here, now. Tell me how you got Flaversham back on the ride. Come on, Liz." He said, looking back. he saw no one.

"Liz?" He said. He gave a Dawson a look. Dawson and Flaversham looked at eachother and Olivia looked down.

Basil ran back inside. When he got back inside, he couldn't bare the sight. Liz's blood was everywhere. Ratigan had thrown Liz around everywhere, and Liz looked bloodied and pitiful. There wasn't a place on her body that wasn't bruised, and where there wasn't a bruise, there was a cut.

"Liz!" He shouted in instinct. He then realized that Ratigan was no where to be seen. Maybe he had left Liz for dead, hopefully. he ran over to Liz.

"Oh Liz, what did he do to ya?" He asked, lifting her up and cradling her like a baby.

She managed to choke out, "Look out." before...

_Like I said before, good at cliffhangers. Anyways, I might not be able to update as fast as last time, so keep the reviews coming, and I'll update a.s.a.p._


	6. the Hospital

__

Alright then, I think Bebbe5 will murder me if I don't update soon, so I better hop to it! again, you have to read to find out what happens.

Basil looked at Liz oddly as she went limp in his arms. He then turned around at the sound of a growl. He grabbed Liz and scooted out of the way just before Ratigan would have hit them. He heard Ratigan's skull thunk against the gear. He looked down at the limp body of Elizabeth Victoria of Bakerstreet. _is she alive?_ He thought recklessly as he turned for the door, carrying the other half of him. If she died, there was a part of him that would surely die.

He heard movement behind him though, and turned in time to see Ratigan turn around, blood trickling down his left eye. He was about to attack Basil when He heard something and scampered up a gear and out a window like thing up near the top.

He kept walking out and got to Dawson and the Flaversham's. There was no redeye or Ridget. The three looked worn out from something.

"What happened?" Asked basil.

"We turned our backs for two seconds and-" Dawson stopped seeing the condition Liz was in. "Basil, we've got to get her to a hospital. I could take care of her myself, but I don't have any supplies with me at all." He continued.

"I think Ratigan heard the balloon taking off, he would have killed us if not for that." He said, looking grateful.

"Let's go." Said Flaversham, realizing that Liz could only have a few seconds. With that, they left.

* * *

Basil sat in the waiting room. He had to be in there with her, but he wasn't allowed. Damn hospital policy. Soon, a nurse came out.

"Is there a Basil here?" She asked. He stood up. She looked at him.

"Come with me." She ordered. As they walked toward room 206, she tried to make a little conversation.

"She hasn't stopped asking about you ever since she woke up. Now, she might still be a little drowsy from the loss of blood, but overall, you all were very lucky..." She continued on like that, also explaining what had happened to Liz, like was broken, and all that good crap.

"Here we are." She said, opening the door, allowing him to walk in. He had a few bandages also, but he had finished being tidyed up only having minor scratches and bruises, and forced to wait in the waiting room.

"Lizzy?" He said, walking over to the bed. there was something beeping and he realized it was her steady heart beat. She had a wrapped leg, a wrapped wrist, and bandages all over the place, not to mention an oxygen tube wrapped into her nostrils.

"Daddy." Came her weak voice. He went over and hugged her. "Oh, daddy? What happened." She asked.

"Ratigan ran off. I couldn't have stopped him, even if I wanted to. I had to get you here, where you would be safe. Olivia and Mr. flaversham are waiting til you get out of the hospital. You gave them quite a scare." he said.

She nodded. then, she realized that she felt a sharp pain in her leg. "Dad, I don't want to move anything wrong, so what happened to me?" She asked. "what are the symptoms, sideffects, whatever you want to call them?" she added.

"Okay, the nurse said your right leg is broken, your left wrist is fractured badly, almost broken, you have five ribs that have been broken, and a lot of bumps and bruises, not to mention many cuts from where he scratched you." He said.

"What about you?" She asked concerned, looking at his wrapped wrist.

"Oh, nothing to worry about. Just a sprained wrist and bruises and cuts." He said.

_two days later_

"Daddy, what will I tell my friends from school. I mean, sure, Olivia knows, but do you think they'll honestly believe that I was doing detective work with my father?" She giggled.

"Of course they are, just say that you are the young great mouse detective, while your father is the great mouse detective." He said.

**And so, that's how the double was known, Basil The Great Mouse Detective, and Elizabeth the Youngest Great Mouse Detective!**

_Okay, that was the end. But, I'm thinking of writing a sequel. I don't know how'd I'd make it, but, so I don't confuse you, I'd name it The Great Mouse Detective 3, duh! anyways, send me reviews and tell me what you think of a sequel. _


End file.
